Consequences
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: They were his family, and they would pay for his mistakes. Mr. Davenport's thoughts during You Posted What?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

**Author's Note: So, this is, like the summary says, Mr. Davenport's thoughts during You Posted What?!. It's kind of short, like Lullaby. So... yeah. I also have a one-shot about Three Minus Bree, but in a scenario when Adam and Chase didn't survive. Let me know what you think, and if you want to read my Three Minus Bree story.**

**Consequences**

This was the worst thing that could happen. Adam, Bree, and Chase were distraught. They wouldn't show it to the government; their training prohibited showing any weakness to the enemy. I could see straight through their masks. From the way that Adam glancing down at the floor with an intense glare in his eyes, Bree biting her lip and shaking her head, Chase acting like everything was fine, and all three of them cracking jokes like they didn't care. It was all their way of hiding just how upset they were. They loved each other, and they just found out that they'd never see each other again.

I was upset as well, of course. I mean, I was probably going to prison for just having Adam, Bree, and Chase at my house. I'd never see them again. I'd likely never see Tasha, Leo, or Douglas again. That upset me greatly, but it was nowhere near as bad as what was happening to Adam, Bree, and Chase. They were about to be separated from each other. They had never known a life without each other. They lived in a basement together for fourteen years without being able to leave, and only having me as their outside world contact. Besides that, they'd be experimented on. The government wouldn't have any sort of mercy on them. They'd hurt them and maybe even kill them.

Eddy. My best friend. I created him to help me protect Adam, Bree, and Chase. I didn't want to lose them, and I didn't want anybody who could know about them to come and get them. So I created him to guard my house and keep the intruders out. He did everything he could, and he kept them protected for sixteen years.

Tasha. My beautiful wife. She was so accepting of Adam, Bree, and Chase. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't accepted them. She even helped me to realize that they weren't just my science experiments, and they were actually teenagers as well. I could have never asked for a better wife.

Douglas. My brother who created Adam, Bree, and Chase. I was always mad at him for what he was going to do to them, but I can't help but be glad that he created them. Those kids are everything to me.

Leo. The clumsiest step-son ever. He was messy, slightly annoying, but an all-around great kid. It's thanks to him that Adam, Bree, and Chase became the people they are today. He was so much to this family, and I was considering giving Davenport Industries to him one day.

Adam. I never really gave him nurturing when he was little. I know that he wasn't exactly known for being a genius, but that's part of what made him great. He wasn't like the other Davenports. Davenports were known for their advanced intelligence, from myself and Douglas to Chase. Bree had an above average intelligence as well, but Adam didn't. That's what made him special. It's great how he can look at life like a child does. It's really an amazing way to live.

Bree. My little princess. She was the only girl, so therefore she was a bit spoiled. She was also the kid that I spent the least amount of time with. I knew how to interact with Adam and Chase because they were guys like myself. Bree was different. She was a girl, and I was always afraid to do or say the wrong thing. Luckily she ended up as a tomboy so she was raised a lot like the boys. She's a proud, independent girl. I'm proud of her, and the young woman she has become.

Chase. The youngest of the bionic children. I always gave him a little too much attention. I boosted his confidence, and turned him into a mini me. He had an ego that would at times rival my own, but he was still selfless. Like the time that he saved Douglas' life when Krane tried to kill him. When Douglas stepped in, I was a little bit glad. Chase started taking after him as well, and so he ended up like a combination of me and my brother, but with his own personality, and his heroic behavior. In so many ways, Chase is a better person than I could ever wish to be. All three of them are.

Donald. The man who had an ego bigger than the moon. The man who created bionic technology with his brother, and was horrified when he found out that his brother went behind his back to put the bionics into children. The man who took those children and raised them as his own, never telling them about their true father. The man who hid them away in his basement for fourteen years of their lives with no contact with the outside world. The man who made so many mistakes along the way to learning to be a good father, husband, and brother. The man who failed so terribly at keeping his children safe and out of harm's way. The man who couldn't protect his family.

My best friend. My wife. My brother. My children. Myself. We would all suffer the consequences. My children did nothing to deserve this. My wife and my best friend are innocent as well. My family will pay the consequences for the mistakes of myself and my brother.

And for that, I will never forgive myself.


End file.
